Itazura na Kiss - Yaoi Version
by Fudando69
Summary: [Chapterd 2] Parody/remake dari drama itazura na kiss/naughty kiss/playfull kiss - Badeul Jindeul Jinchan B1A4 Yaoi Fanfiction chapterd boy x boy
1. Chapter 1

1. Author : Ando Nakamaru / Fudando69

2. Judul : Itazzura na Kiss

3. Cast : (Badeul/Jindeul/Jinchan) B1A4 Sandeul, Jinyoung, Baro, Gongchan, CNU, VIXX Haekyeon, Wonsik, Daeryong, Hyukjin, etc.(Anggap semuanya seumuran)

4. Genre : Remake, Yaoi, Shonen-Ai, boys love, comedy romance

5. Length : Chapterd

6. Disclaimer : Cast milik agensinya masing-masing.

7. Author Note : Cerita ini saya buat berdasarkan dari drama Ittazura na Kiss/ Playfull Kiss/Naughty Kiss. Saya meremake cerita ini menjadi versi Yaoi. Ide ceritanya sama seperti yang ada di drama, mungkin hanya ada sedikit perubahan agar sesuai dengan genre Yaoi.

.

.

.

Chapterd 1

Pagi itu seorang namja bernama Lee Junghwan – biasa di sapa Sandeul – berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah. Ia seakan-akan tak peduli dengan udara dingin yang menusuk kulitnya.

Sandeul menggosok-gosok kedua telapak tangannya, kemudian menempelkannya di pipi. "Ahh, hangatnya…" Sesekali ia melompat-lompat kecil di tempatnya hanya untuk sekedar menghangatkan diri.

Terkadang ia senyum-senyum sendiri, seperti orang gila. Sandeul memang sedang dalam keadaan gila saat ini. Karena sebentar lagi dia akan menyerahkan surat cinta pada orang yang di sukainya, Jung Jinyoung.

Kenapa hal ini membuat Sandeul terlihat seperti orang gila? Itu karena Sandeul dan Jinyoung bagai langit dan bumi. Keduanya sangat bertolak belakang. Jinyoung adalah murid kelas A, sementara Sandeul berada di kelas F, kelas tempat orang-orang ber-IQ rendah berkumpul.

Jinyoung adalah icon namja ideal masa kini. Wajahnya tampan, sehingga tak sedikit Yeoja dan Namja yang menyukainya. Dia juga di anugerahi otak yang encer.

Semenjak sekolah dasar ia sering mencatatkan namanya dalam deretan peraih nilai tertinggi ujian negara, sehingga ia mendapatkan julukan Mahwal – sebutan untuk orang-orang jenius -.

Sementara Sandeul? Dia hanya murid berwajah standart dengan otak minim alias bodoh. Belum lagi tingkah lakunya yang ceroboh dan sembrono. Jauh sekali dengan Jung Jinyoung.

Tiba-tiba pagi yang damai itu mendadak riuh dengan teriakkan-teriakkan Yeoja- Yeoja serta para Uke ganjen. Layaknya dalam cerita sebuah komik, Jung Jinyoung yang baru datang di sambut bak seorang pangeran dari negeri jauh.

Semua orang yang mengagumi Jinyoung hanya bisa melihat dari jauh. Pesonanya yang kharismatik membuat mereka menjaga jarak dari bintang sekolah itu, terkecuali dengan Sandeul.

Dengan penuh rasa percaya diri, Sandeul mendatangi Jinyoung. Beberapa pasang mata nampak memperhatikannya. Ada yang menatapnya sinis, ada juga yang memang penasaran. Jinyoung menatap Sandeul dengan dingin, nyaris tanpa ekspresi. Dan itu di nilai cool oleh para pengagumnya.

"Annyeong haseo, aku Lee Junghwan dari kelas 3-F," kata Sandeul memperkenalkan dirinya. "Ini untukmu. Aku harap kamu mau membacanya," Ia kemudian menyerahkan secarik amplop berwarna hijau muda kepada Jinyoung.

Murid-murid lain mulai terdengar berkasak-kusuk, membicarakan Sandeul yang dengan lancangnya memberikan sebuah surat cinta pada Jinyoung. Mereka menganggap Sandeul sebagai orang yang tak tahu diri.

Jinyoung melirik sekilas surat yang berada di tangan Sandeul. Dengan ekspresi dinginnya, Jinyoung melewati Sandeul begitu saja tanpa menggubrisnya sedikitpun. Meskipun sedikit terkejut, Sandeul tidak menyerah begitu saja. Dengan sigap ia langsung mengejar dan menghadang Jinyoung.

"Jinyoung -ah, ku mohon terima surat ini!" seru Sandeul sembari menyerahkan suratnya pada Jinyoung dengan paksa.

Setelah memastikan suratnya di terima oleh Jinyoung, Sandeul langsung balik badan dan segera pergi tanpa mau menengok ke belakang. Berhadapan dengan Jinyoung benar-benar membuatnya nervouse.

Sementara Jinyoung menatap punggung Sandeul yang semakin menjauh. Ia lalu melirik surat yang sekarang berada di tangannya itu, meskipun karena terpaksa itu juga.

.

.

.

"Apa kau sudah gila, Lee Junghwan? Menyerahkan surat cinta secara langsung kepada Jung Jinyoung?!" tanya Haekyeon tak percaya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Ada yang salah?" jawab Sandeul acuh.

"Tentu saja ada!" seru Haekyeon tak sabar. "Orang yang sedang kita bicarakan itu Jung Jinyoung, Deul, Jung Jinyoung!"

Sandeul mengerling malas. "Tanpa kau beri tahu pun aku sudah tahu, Cha Haekyeon." katanya.

"Kalau kau sudah tahu, kenapa kamu masih nekat mengirimkan surat cinta pada Jinyoung?" kali ini Wonsik yang bertanya.

Haekyeon dan Wonsik adalah sahabat Sandeul sejak masuk ke sekolah ini. Dan seperti sebuah takdir, sejak kelas 1 mereka selalu satu kelas, di kelas F.

Saat ini keduanya tengah berada di kantin, menginterogasi Sandeul yang sudah menghebohkan seisi sekolah dengan pernyataan cintanya yang tidak secara langsung itu pada Jinyoung.

"Tentu saja karena aku menyukainya," jawab Sandeul. "Ahh, Jung Jinyoung…" gumamnya.

Haekyeon dan Wonsik menghela nafas melihat Sandeul yang sudah sibuk dengan khayalannya tentang Jinyoung.

"Apa tidak ada namja lain yang bisa kau sukai selain Jinyoung?" tanya Wonsik.

"Contohnya siapa?"

Wonsik tampak berpikir sejenak. "Err… Baro misalnya…" jawabnya dengan ragu-ragu.

"Apa kamu sudah gila, Wonsik? Mana mungkin aku berhubungan dengan namja bodoh itu!" sewot Sandeul.

"Kamu tuh yang gila. Kau dan Jinyoung itu beda kasta. Kalian seperti bumi dan langit." ungkap Haekyeon.

"Kau itu ibarat punduk merindukan bulan. Kau mengharapkan sesuatu yang mustahil." ujar Wonsik menambahkan.

Haekyeon mengangguk setuju dengan peribahasa yang di ucapkan Wonsik.

"Lagian benar apa kata Wonsik tadi, kau itu cocoknya dengan Baro, Deul."

"Cocok dari Hongkong!" Sandeul menggerutu tak jelas.

"Beneran cocok kok. Kau dan Baro kan sama-sama bodoh. Cocok kan?!" ujar Haekyeon di ikuti gelak tawa oleh Wonsik.

Sandeul mendengus kesal mendengar gurauan-gurauan sahabatnya itu. "Aish, kalian ini bukannya mendukungku malah meledekku terus, huh!" gerutunya.

Sementara Haekyeon dan Wonsik tetap menertawakannya. "Okelah kalau kamu menyukai Jinyoung. Tapi apa harus sampai memberinya surat cinta ya?" Wonsik bertanya.

"Iya, kau kan sudah kelas 3. Apa sebaiknya kau fokus pada pelajaran saja?" ujar Haekyeon menimpali.

"Justru karena aku sekarang sudah kelas 3. Aku ingin merasakan cinta pada masa SMA sebelum lulus," jawab Sandeul. Pandangannya menerawang entah kemana. Ah, lagi-lagi dia sibuk dengan khayalannya.

"Dan kau memilih Jinyoung? Astaga, beruntung bagimu tapi musibah baginya," kata Haekyeon sarkasme.

"Gezz…" desis Sandeul seraya melirik sinis Haekyeon.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara keributan dari ujung kantin. Sandeul menghela nafas, ia sudah tahu apa yang terjadi di sana, sementara Wonsik dan Haekyeon mulai menyikut dirinya.

"Lihat, kalau jodoh memang tidak kemana ya. Baru saja di bicarakan, orangnya langsung muncul," kata Wonsik dengan nada menggoda, sementar Sandeul hanya mendengus kesal mendengarnya.

"Sandeullie sayanggg….." teriak seseorang dari kejauhan, sehingga membuat Sandeul merasa malu karena tiba-tiba menjadi pusat perhatian seisi kantin.

Orang yang baru saja berteriak itu adalah Cha Sunwoo atau biasa di sebut Baro. Dia adalah namja bodoh teman sekelas Sandeul. Sudah sejak lama Baro terang-terangan menyukai Sandeul, meskipun sampai saat ini perasaannya tak di gubris oleh Sandeul.

"Sandeullie….." rengek Baro yang kini sudah berada di hadapannya. Seperti biasa dia di ikuti oleh kedua pengikut yang sama bodoh dengannya, Daryeong dan Hyukjin.

"Sandeul, benarkan kau mengirim surat cinta pada orang itu? Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?!" seru Baro seraya memasang wajah memelas.

"Issh, bisakah kau tidak bicara sekeras itu? Memalukan saja!" ujar Sandeul tak senang.

Baro memang seperti itu, selalu bicara tanpa mengontrol nada bicaranya.

"Maklum saja, bos kita ini kan mulutnya mulut Toa hehehe…" sindir Daryeong yang langsung di beri jitakan di kepalanya oleh Baro.

"Tapi apa berita itu benar? Tolong katakan padaku kalau semua itu bohong!" Baro memandang Sandeul dengan penuh harap.

"Aniyo, itu semua benar kok," Sandeul menjawab dengan entengnya, sementara Baro langsung terkulai lemas di atas meja.

"Waeyo? Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku? Kau kan tahu kalau aku menyukaimu, Deullie." mimik wajah Baro terlihat kecewa.

Sandeul hanya bisa tersenyum. Ia bingung harus berkata apa pada namja di hadapannya itu.

"Apakah kau yang namanya Lee Junghwan?" tanya seseorang.

Sandeul dan teman-temannya menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Betapa kagetnya mereka melihat sosok yang berada di hadapan mereka.

"Jinyoung…" gumam Sandeul.

"Kau Junghwan kan?" Jinyoung kembali bertanya. Ia seolah tak peduli dengan tatapan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Perasaan kita baru bertemu tadi pagi, kenapa dia sudah lupa dengan wajahku, pikir Sandeul.

"I-Iya, aku Lee Junghwan, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Sandeul saja," jawab Sandeul gugup. Ia memang masih tak percaya kalau Jinyoung ada di depannya.

Dengan ekspresi datarnya, Jinyoung melemparkan secarik surat pada Sandeul. Namja bersurai hitam itu gelagapan

menangkap surat yang di lempar Jinyoung.

Ini kan… Surat yang ku berikan padanya, kata Sandeul dalam hati.

Sandeul terkejut ketika membuka surat itu, karena surat itu memang miliknya. Namun yang membuat Sandeul kaget adalah beberapa bagian suratnya di tandai dengan spidol merah. Kini surat cintanya itu seperti kertas ujian bahasa yang banyak koreksinya.

"I-Ini…"

"Sampah!" timpal Jinyoung. "Bahkan anak sekolah dasar pun bisa membuat surat yang lebih baik dari itu!"

Karena penasaran, Haekyeon langsung merebut surat itu dari tangan Sandeul. Wonsik dan juga Baro ikut-ikutan mengintip surat yang kini tengah di baca oleh Haekyeon.

"Astaga, ini sih parah banget," gumam Haekyeon yang langsung di sikut oleh Wonsik agar tidak bicara macam-macam.

"Kau membuang-buang waktuku karena harus membaca tulisannya yang seperti ceker ayam itu." ujar Jinyoung sinis. "Sampah tetaplah sampah!" katanya kemudian.

Sandeul tersentak, namun ia hanya bisa diam saja. Wajahnya tertunduk lesu, sementara pandangannya menerawang entah kemana. Berbeda dengan Sandeul, justru Barolah yang emosinya terpancing dengan ucapan

Jinyoung.

"Hey, kau, cepat tarik lagi ucapanmu!" Baro menunjuk ke arah Jinyoung.

"Wae? Kenapa aku harus menarik ucapanku? Bukankah semua kataku itu benar adanya?!" jawab Jinyoung dengan enteng tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun.

Rahang Baro mengeras. Ia sadar betul perkataan Jinyoung barusan memang benar, meskipun menurutnya itu sangat keterlaluan.

"Ta-tapi, tidak seharusnya kau berkata seperti itu. Bagaimanapun itu surat yang di buat Sandeul dengan penuh

perasaan!" kata Baro beralasan.

"Cih, orang bodoh memang selalu berkumpul dengan orang bodoh lainnya!" sindir Jinyoung dengan sinis.

"A-Apa kau bilang?! Katakan lagi kalau kau berani, brengsek!" Baro sudah bersiap menyerang Jinyoung, namun teman-temannya menahan dia.

Jinyoung menatap Baro acuh, toh dia merasa tidak ada urusan dengan anak itu.

"Bodoh," ucap Jinyoung dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Kau ini…." geram Baro emosi. "Lepaskan aku, biar ku hajar bocah songong itu!" Baro meronta-ronta berusaha melepaskan diri. Ia ingin sekali memukul wajah Jinyoung.

Baro memang orang yang temperamental, apa lagi kalau sudah berurusan dengan Sandeul, orang ya di cintainya.

"Akhhh…" pekik Sandeul sehingga membuat semua mata tertuju padanya. Ia kemudian mengacak-acak rambutnya, frustasi.

"Kau…" Sandeul menatap Jinyoung dengan tajam. "Kau benar, aku memang payah," katanya pasrah.

Semua orang di kantin kemudian menertawakan Sandeul, terkecuali teman-temannya.

"Kau benar, aku memang payah dan juga bodoh," ujarnya mengulang perkataanya barusan. "Tapi… Bukan berarti kau harus melakukan hal ini pada surat yang ku tulis,"

Jinyoung masih menatap Sandeul dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Di dalam surat itu, aku mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu yang sejujurnya," ungkap Sandeul.

"Suratmu itu hanya merusak mataku saja. Sampah tetaplah sampah, harus di buang pada tempatnya," kata Jinyoung dingin.

Sandeul menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

"Aku tak ingin melihat wajahmu lagi. Jadi, tolong jangan menghalangi jalanku lagi!" Jinyoung berkata dengan santainya, namun dari nadanya tersirat sebuah ancaman.

"Jinyoung…" lirih Sandeul sedih, sementara Jinyoung pergi begitu saja. Ia tak peduli dengan teriakkan Baro yang memaki-makinya.

"Yak, kemari kau, brengsek!" seru Baro dengan nada tinggi.

– To be continue -

.

.

.

Jangan lupa komentar atau reviewnya ya. Kalau responnya bagus, kan jadi semangat buat post next chapnya hehehehe


	2. Chapter 2

- Chapterd 2 –

Hari ini adalah hari di mana Sandeul dan ayahnya pindah ke rumah baru. Sebelumnya mereka tinggal di restoran ramen milik mereka. Ibu Sandeul memang sudah lama meninggal, sehingga semua hal termasuk urusan rumah di urus oleh keduanya.

Pindahan kali ini, Sandeul di bantu oleh kedua sahabatnya, Haekyeon dan Wonsik. Oh, jangan lupakan Baro dan kedua pengikutnya yang ikut membantu.

"Paman, perkenalkan, aku Cha Sunwoo, calon menantumu," ujar Baro memperkenalkan diri pada ayah Sandeul.

"Yak! Jangan asal bicara kau!" Sandeul menjitak kepala Baro, sehingga membuat namja itu sedikit meringis.

"Mereka teman-temanku, ayah" Sandeul memperkenalkan Baro dan kedua temannya. Mereka memang baru pertama kali bertemu ayah Sandeul, tidak seperti Haekyeon dan Wonsik yang sering berkunjung ke restoran.

"Apa kalian datang untuk membantu?" tanya Tuan Lee. Baro dan kedua temannya mengangguk. "Bagus, sekarang cepat bantu Paman mengeluarkan barang-barang dari mobil!" perintahnya kemudian.

"Aye, Sir!" teriak Baro bersemangat, sementara Tuan Lee hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat tingkahnya.

Baro kemudian menyuruh Daeryong dan Hyukjin untuk segera mengeluarkan barang-barang yang berada di dalam mobil bak terbuka itu. Sementara dia, malah asyik menggoda Sandeul.

"Sandeullie, apa ayahmu menyukaiku?" tanya Baro.

"Hmm, sepertinya begitu. Ayahku itu suka dengan orang yang pekerja keras dan bersemangat sepertimu," jawab Sandeul sambil menumpuk beberapa kardus menjadi satu, sehingga membuat pandangannya terhalangi.

"Kalau kau bagaimana? Apa kau menyukaiku?" Baro mengikuti Sandeul yang kini tengah mengangkat barang-barangnya ke dalam rumah.

"Tentu saja," jawab Sandeul membuat Baro tersenyum senang. "Aku juga Haekyeon dan Wonsik. Daeryeong dan Hyukjin juga deh, sepertinya mereka orang baik," katanya menambahkan.

Baro berdecak, "Yak! Bukan seperti itu maksudku. Apa kau menyukaiku sebagai namja?" tanyanya.

"Kau ini bicara apa sih?"

"Aku serius, Deullie!"

"Aku juga serius, Tuan Cha!" seru Sandeul. "Sekarang berhentilah mengoceh dan bantu aku!" Sandeul menyerahkan tumpukan barang di tangannya kepada Baro secara tiba-tiba. Baro nampak terkesiap sehingga hampir oleng karena kehilangan keseimbangan. Namun kesigapannya membuat barang-barang itu tidak jadi jatuh.

.

.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian, mereka semua sudah selesai membereskan barang-barang di dalam rumah. Di bantu Haekyeon dan Wonsik, Sandeul merapikan barang-barang di kamarnya.

Sementara Baro, Daeryeong, dan Hyukin membantu Tuan Lee membereskan barang-barang berat di lantai 1. Sebenaranya barang-barang di rumah itu sudah di bereskan sejak jauh hari, mereka tinggal membereskan hal-hal kecil saja.

Dan sepertinya itu yang di pikirkan Sandeul. Alih-alih merapihkan kamarnya, dia dan kedua temannya itu malah asyik bergosip.

"Kau menyukai Hyukjin?" Haekyeon bertanya pada Wonsik.

"Aniyo, Haekyeon. Aku tidak menyukai orang bodoh itu, aku hanya mengagumi otot lengannya yang kekar itu," jawab Wonsik.

"Apa bagusnya otot lengan Hyukjin? Bagusan juga badan Daeryeong,"

"Aku setuju!" ujar Sandeul menimpali. "Aku bahkan hampir sesak nafas saat melihatnya tadi tiba-tiba buka baju di depanju," pandangan Sandeul menerawang, mengingat kejadian beberapa saat lalu dimana Daeryeong tiba-tiba saja menanggalkan pakaiannya ketika sedang mengangkat barang.

Tampaknya Daeryeong cukup percaya diri untu memamerkan tubuhnya yang terawat di tengah guyuran terik matahari. Ia seakan tak peduli telah membuat para uke itu sulit bernafas karena aksinya.

"Kau benar, apalagi saat melihat lehernya berkeringat, aku jadi ingin mengelapnya," ujar Haekyeon bersemangat.

"Jangan lupakan ABS-nya yang kotak-kotak seperti papan penggilesan cucian itu," timpal Sandeul tak kalah semangat.

"Dan jangan lupakan bokong padatnya itu!" kata Wonsik menambahkan.

Untuk beberapa saat, para uke itu terdiam, sibuk dengan khayalan-khayalan liar mereka sendiri.

"Ahh, kenapa cuaca hari ini panas sekali ya?" ujar Haekyeon beralasan sembari mengipas-ngipas wajahnya.

"Gimana gak panas, orang dari tadi obrolan kita tidak jauh-jauh seputar ABS dan bokong," sindir Wonsik.

"Kau benar, obrolan ini membuat kita terlihat seperti uke-uke mesum." kata Sandeul di sambut gelak tawa teman-temannya.

"Tapi kan kita memang uke mesum," ujar Haekyeon.

"Salahkan Daeryeong karena sudah membuat kita seperti ini hahaha"

"Hahaha… Apa jadinya ya kalau dia tahu dirinya sedang di jadikan objek liar uke-uke mesum seperti kita?" Haekyeon menebak-nebak.

"Hmm, paling juga geer, terus membanggakan diri deh," kata Wonsik.

"Aku rasa tidak. Ku lihat dia agak pemalu orangnya, lain halnya kalau yang kita bicarakan ini adalah Baro," kata Sandeul memberikan sanggahan.

"Ahh ya, kalau si bodoh itu sudah jelas akan menjadi-jadi kadar kenarsisannya," gumam Wonsik.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal Baro, aku jadi penasaran dengan tubuhnya. Apa sebagus Daeryeong dan Hyukjin juga gak ya?" Haekyeon tampak berpikir.

"Aish, dasar uke mesum!" sindir Sandeul.

"Wae? Memangnya kau tidak penasaran?"

"Hmm, sedikit sih," Sandeul tersipu malu, sementara Haekyeon meliriknya sinis.

"Mungkin tidak sebagus Daeryeong atau Hyukjin. Tapi kalau di lihat dari posturnya, aku pikir tubuhnya lumayan juga," ungkap Wonsik menganalisis.

"Kira-kira dia punya ABS gak ya?" Haekyeon menatap ke arah Sandeul.

"Wae? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Sandeul yang menyadari tatapan Haekyeon yang penuh arti.

"Yak, kalian berdua kan dekat, dia bahkan sudah seperti anak kucing yang selalu menempel padamu,"

"Terus?"

"Err… Apa kau tidak pernah melihat ABS-nya? Atau mungkin menyentuhnya?"

"Kau gila? Tentu saja tidak pernah!" pekik Sandeul. Selama ini tak pernah sedikitpun ia berpikir untuk melihat atau pun menyentuh ABS Baro. Dan sekarang, gara-gara obrolan mesum mereka, kini Sandeul jadi penasaran.

"TCAHH!" seru Wonsik dengan nada tinggi, sehingga membuat Sandeul dan Haekyeon terlonjak kaget. "Aku tahu caranya agar kita bisa melihat tubuh Baro!"

Sandeul dan Haekyeon yang tadinya sebal karena terkejut, kini memandang Wonsik penasaran.

"Gimana?" Haekyeon terlihat antusias.

Lagi-lagi Wonsik menatap ke arah Sandeul dengan pandangan penuh arti. Sandeul yang menyadarinya hanya bisa memutar matanya malas.

"Ige mwoya? Apa kalian sedang bersekongkol? Kenapa kalian selalu menatapku dengan tatapan menyebalkan seperti itu?" Sandeul terlihat sewot, sementara Wonsik terkekeh geli.

"Sudah, jangan dengarkan ocehannya. Cepat lanjutkan ceritamu, Wonsik!" ujar Haekyeon.

Wonsik berdehum layaknya seperti orang yang akan berpidato di depan khalayak umum.

"Jadi, seperti yang sudah Haekyeon katakan tadi, kalau Baro itu selalu menempel pada Sandeul seperti selembar perangko," Wonsik diam sejenak, bermaksud membuat keduanya penasaran.

Ia kemudian melanjutkan, "Nah, karena Baro cinta mati padamu, Deul, kenapa tidak kau suruh saja dia membuka pakaiannya di depan kita sekarang, kalau perlu suruh saja dia telanjang sekalian." katanya menjelaskan.

"Ide bagus, Wonsik. Aku kira kalau Sandeul yang menyuruhnya, Baro pasti akan menurutinya tanpa pikir panjang." ujar Haekyeon menimpali.

"Yang benar saja, kenapa aku harus melakukannya? Kau ingin membuat harga pasaranku turun, eoh?" Sandeul menggerutu.

"Memang sejak kapan harga pasaranmu tinggi? Di diskon pun tak akan ada yang berminat padamu, kecuali Baro tentunya." kata Haekyeon dengan entengnya yang langsung di balas dengan sebuah deathglare oleh Sandeul.

"Kalau kau tak mau ya sudah, aku masih punya cara lain kok," ujar Wonsik.

"Apa lagi sekarang?" Sandeul terlihat jengah.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bius saja dia? Kalau dia tak sadarkan diri, kita kan jadi bebas melakukan apa pun padanya tanpa ketahuan," ungkap Wonsik.

"Dan kita bisa memperkosanya secara bergiliran, atau kita gangbang saja?" Haekyeon menimpali dengan antusias.

Mulut Sandeul menganga mendengar rencana kotor kedua temannya itu. Terkadang ia berpikir, apa dirinya tidak salah memilih teman?

"Astaga, selain kotor, ternyata otak kalian itu otak kriminal ya?! Dasar uke-uke desperate!" sindir Sandeul, sementara Haekyeon dan Wonsik tertawa terbahak-bahak.

– To be continue -

.

.

Jangan lupa reviewnya ya :D


	3. Chapter 3

**- Chapter 3 -**

Saat itu Sandeul sedang memasak beberapa makanan di dapur. Setelah membantu dia dan Ayahnya pindahan, tak ada salahnya kan Sandeul menyiapkan jamuan makan siang untuk teman-temannya.

Saking sibuknya, Sandeul tak menyadari keberadaan Baro yang sedari tadi berdiri beberapa langkah di belakangnya.

Baro kemudian mendekat. Ia lalu melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sandeul dan kemudian memeluknya dari belakang.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan, huh?!" pekik Sandeul yang terkejut dengan kedatangan Baro yang tiba-tiba.

"Memelukmu," balas Baro dengan santainya.

"Aku tahu. Maksudku itu kenapa kau tiba-tiba memelukku seperti ini? Apa kau sudah gila?"

"Nde, aku memang sudah gila. Gila karenamu, Deullie." Baro mengeratkan pelukannya dengan gemas.

Sandeul memutar kedua bola matanya dengan malas saat mendengar kata-kata Baro yang terdengar gombal itu.

"Cepat minggir. Kau hanya mengganggu pekerjaanku saja!"

"Wae? Padahal kita sudah terlihat seperti suami istri loh," protes Baro.

"In your dream," kata Sandeul. "Sekarang cepat bawa makanan-makanan ini, yang lain pasti sudah pada lapar."

"Andwae..." ujar Baro merajuk manja. Ia memeluk Sandeul dengan semakin erat, sehingga membuat namja itu sulit bergerak.

"Yak, lepaskan aku, bodoh. Kau ingin mati, hah?!" ancam Sandeul, tentu saja tak serius.

Meskipun Sandeul hanya bercanda, namun lain halnya dengan Baro yang menganggap serius ancaman Sandeul, terlebih lagi namja itu kini tengah memegang sebilah pisau dapur di tangannya.

Ah, bisa-bisa leherku di tebas olehnya, pikir Baro.

Namja itu kemudian melepas pelukannya secara perlahan. "Kau gak asyik ah. Giliran Haekyeon atau Wonsik yang memelukmu, kau santai saja. Tapi giliran aku yang memelukmu, kau sewot terus," protesnya.

Sandeul membalikkan tubuhnya, sehingga dia dan Baro kini saling berhadapan dengan jarak yang tak terlalu jauh.

"Itu karena mereka memelukku dengan tulus sebagai sahabat, tidak seperti kamu yang -" Sandeul diam sejenak, ia menunjuk-nunjuk hidung baro dengan pisau yang berada di tangannya. "Cabul!" lanjutnya.

"Mwo? Aku bukan namja cabul, Sandeullie!" protes Baro.

"Aish, kau ini berisik sekali, mister Cha. Sudah cepat sana pergi dan bawa ini!" Sandeul menyerahkan 2 piring lauk pauk pada Baro. "Oh satu lagi, yeah kamu memang cabul!"

Baro hanya bisa merengut kesal. Ia tak merasa kalau dirinya adalah namja mesum seperti yang di bilang Sandeul. Well, sesekali ia memang berniat untuk mencabuli Sandeul karena saking gemasnya. Tapi itu hanya sekedar niat di dalam hatinya saja, tak terlintas di benaknya untuk benar-benar melakukannya.

.

Sandeul menjamu teman-temannya dengan berbagai makanan enak. Semua itu adalah Tuan Lee yang memasaknya, karena kebetulan ia adalah seorang koki yang hebat, tak seperti Sandeul yang tahunya hanya makan saja.

"Uwaahh, ini enak sekali, Ahjussi," puji Baro yang baru saja memasukan makanan ke dalam mulutnya. "Pokoknya kau adalah yang terbaik, Ahjussi!"

Tuan Lee hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapi pujian yang di lontarkan oleh Baro. Meski begitu, ia tak dapat menyembunyikan ekspresi bangganya yang terkesan lebih ke arah menyombongkan diri.

"Ahh, aku tak sehebat itu kok," sergah Tuan Lee mencoba untuk merendah.

"Anda memang seorang koki yang hebat. Aku heran, mengapa bakat sehebat itu tidak menurun pada anakmu, eoh?" tanya Haekyeon sembari menyindir Sandeul.

Sandeul memelototi Haekyeon. Dengan mulut penuh makanan, ia merutuki kata-kata sahabatnya itu. "Mulutmu itu ringan sekali, Tuan Cha!"

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya, Tuan Lee."

"Gezz, dasar gila!" desis Sandeul di ikuti oleh gelak tawa Ayah dan teman-temannya.

"Benar juga, kadang paman berpikir kenapa Sandeul tidak mewarisi bakat paman. Apa jangan-jangan dia bukan anak kandung paman ya?" gumam Tuan Lee menganalisa.

"Appa!" protes Sandeul sembari memasang pose duck face andalannya.

Tuan Lee terkekeh. Ia kemudian mengusap surai hitam anak semata wayangnya itu, sementara kedua bola matanya menatap Sandeul dengan intens.

"Meskipun begitu, kau adalah anak appa yang paling appa sayangi," ungkap Tuan Lee pada Sandeul.

"Appa..." gumam Sandeul sembari memeluk ayahnya dengan manja.

"Aigo, anak appa yang satu ini manja sekali. Mana bisa kau hidup sendiri tanpa appa," kata Tuan Lee.

Tiba-tiba Baro berseru, "Ahjussi tenang saja, kan ada aku!" semuanya menatap Baro bingung. "Aku akan menjaga Sandeul dengan segenap jiwa dan raga!"

"Cieee..." teman-temannya menggoda gombalan Baro.

"Sebenarnya hubungan kalian berdua itu apa sih? Apa kalian berpacaran?" tanya Tuan Lee pada anaknya.

"Aniyo!" bantah Sandeul dengan keras.

"Sekarang memang belum, tapi aku yakin sebentar lagi Sandeul akan jadi kekasihku." ucap Baro dengan percaya diri, mengabaikan Sandeul yang sudah protes sedari tadi.

"Aniya, jangan dengarkan apa katanya, appa. Dia memang suka ngelantur."

"Waeyo? Appa pikir dia cukup baik kok,"

Baro yang merasa di puji hanya bisa tersenyum. "Kamsahamnida, Ahjussi - ahh, ayah mertua maksudku,"

"Andwae!" protes Sandeul, di ikuti gelak tawa ayah dan teman-temannya.

Siang itu mereka habiskan waktu santap siangnya sembari bersenda gurau, menggoda Baro dan Sandeul yang wajahnya sudah bersemu merah bak udang rebus. Mereka tak sadar kalau sesaat lagi akan ada sebuah bencana yang akan membuat tawa mereka pudar.

Bencana itu di mulai ketika Sandeul merasa heran ketika melihat air yang berada di dalam gelasnya bergetar perlahan.

"Omo!" seru Sandeul dengan nada tinggi. Semua orang yang sedari tadi asyik mengobrol tiba-tiba diam sambil menatap heran Sandeul.

"Waeyo?" tanya Haekyeon yang duduk di sebelah Sandeul.

"Airnya berger -"

Belum sempat Sandeul menjawab, tiba-tiba saja tanah yang mereka pijak mulai bergetar hebat. Piring-piring yang berada di atas meja mulai bergerak tak karuan, beberapa di antaranya bahkan jatuh dari atas meja hingga pecah berkeping-keping.

"GEMPA!" teriak Wonsik.

Sontak saja semua orang langsung panik, terlebih lagi guncangan gempa semakin lama semakin kencang. Jika di lihat dari besaran getaran yang mengguncang bumi, mungkin kekuatan gempa itu sekitar 7 SR. Cukup untuk meratakan sebuah rumah.

"Selamatkan diri kalian!" entah siapa yang berteriak, yang jelas semakin membuat suasana semaking gaduh.

Semua orang buru-buru menyelamatkan diri, berlari ke luar rumah. Namun tidak dengan Sandeul. Alih-alih menyelamatkan diri, ia malah berlari menuju arah yang berlawanan.

"Sandeul, kau mau kemana?!" teriak Tuan Lee panik melihat anak semata wayangnya tidak ikut menyelamatkan diri.

"Ada yang harus ku selamatkan. Appa pergi saja dulu, nanti aku menyusul!" sahut Sandeul.

Tuan Lee hendak masuk untuk menjemput Sandeul, namun Daeryeong dan Haekyeon menariknya agar segera menyelamatkan diri.

Baro bisa melihat sorot mata Tuan Lee yang sangat terlihat khawatir itu. Saat atap-atap mulai berjatuhan, Baro memerintahkan teman-temannya untuk segera membawa Tuan Lee keluar.

Sementara Baro langsung merangsek ke dalam rumah, menyusul Sandeul. Langkah namja itu tidak terlalu mudah, ia harus hati-hati dengan flatpon yang mulai berjatuhan, terlebih lagi guncangan yang kuat membuatnya susah untuk berjalan.

"Sandeul, eodiga?" serunya dengan nada tinggi.

"Di sini..." sahut Sandeul entah di mana.

"Di mana?"

"Di sini!"

"Di sini di mana, paboya?" kesal Baro karena sahutan Sandeul tidak membantu sama sekali.

"Di kamar!"

Dengan semangat 45, Baro segera menuju kamar Sandeul yang berada di lantai 2. Ia merasa miris melihat keadaan rumah Sandeul sekarang. Padahal baru beberapa saat yang lalu mereka merapikan tempat ini, tapi sekarang rumah ini tak ada bedanya dengan kapal pecah.

Ketika Baro sudah berada di depan kamar, ia melihat Sandeul sedang berlindung di bawah meja belajar sambil memeluk sesuatu. Terlihat seperti sebuah plakat di mata Baro.

Kamar Sandeul berantakan. Platpon atapnya sudah bolong-bolong, sebagian malah sudah menggantung hampir jatuh. Barang-barangnya? Jangan di tanya lagi, berserakan tak tentu arah.

"Sandeul!" Baro buru-buru menghampiri Sandeul. Anak itu menatapnya khawatir.

"Baro..." gumam Sandeul dengan nada bergetar.

"Ayo, kita harus segera keluar!" ajak Baro.

Sandeul menggeleng, "Aku tidak mau..." katanya.

"Waeyo?"

"Aku takut, Baro."

"Kalau kau takut, tidak seharusnya kau kemari!" Baro berdesis kesal.

Guncangan gempa belum mereda, bahkan rasanya semakin kuat saja. Tiba-tiba mereka mendengar suara gemuruh yang berasal dari tembok-tembok di sekitarnya. Sepertinya bangunan itu akan segera rubuh.

"Yak, kita harus segera pergi dari sini!"

"Aku tidak mau!" Sandeul berusaha masuk lebih dalam lagi ke kolong meja.

"Yak! Kita bisa mati kalau terus di sini!" bentak Baro.

"Tapi aku takut..."

"Jangan takut, Deullie. Kan ada aku," ujar Baro. "Percayalah padaku!"

Baro mengulurkan tangannya. Mata Sandeul menatap nanar namja di hadapannya. Sebenarnya ia ragu, tapi melihat kesungguhan Baro, ia pun tak bisa menolak.

Singkat cerita, Baro dan Sandeul akhirnya bisa keluar dari rumah dengan selamat. Dengan tergopoh-gopoh dan nafas memburu, keduanya menghampiri Tuan Lee dan teman-temannya yang sudah menyelamatkan diri.

"Appa..." Sandeul memeluk ayahnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan, nak?" tanya Tuan Lee yang di balas dengan anggukan kecil oleh Sandeul.

"Sebenarnya apa sih yang kamu pikirkan? Kenapa kau tidak segera keluar, huh?! Apa kau tidak tahu kalau appa sangat khawatir?"

"Mianhae, appa. Aku hanya ingin menyelamatkan ini..." Sandeul memperlihatkan plakat yang sedari tadi di peluknya pada Tuan Lee.

Plakat itu adalah plakat penghargaan peninggalan ibunya ketika dia ikut lomba bayi sehat. Itu adalah lomba terakhir sebelum ibunya meninggal. Buat Sandeul itu adalah harta karun yang sangat berharga.

Tuan Lee kemudian mengusap surai anaknya. "Sudahlah, yang penting kamu selamat," katanya bersyukur.

"Kau juga, terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan anakku," kata Tuan Lee saat kedua matanya tak sengaja bertemu dengan Baro.

"Nde, sudah kewajibanku menjaganya," ujar Baro mendadak bersikap kaku.

Tuan Lee menatap Baro sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

Tiba-tiba suara gemuruh kembali terdengar dari arah bangunan rumah. Kali ini semua mata tertuju ke tempat itu. Dan sesuatu yang tak pernah mereka bayangkan pun terjadi.

Bangunan 2 lantai itu tiba-tiba roboh sehingga rata dengan tanah. Semua orang, khususnya Tuan Lee dan Sandeul, hanya bisa bengon melihat rumah yang baru saja roboh itu.

Kalau saja mereka telat menyelamatkan diri, mungkin mereka sudah mati sekarang.

.

.

.

Terima kasih buat yang udah review, terima kasih banget. FF ini nyaris gak ada yang komen masa, jadi bikin down hahaha

Special Thanks : sun young - - mbr 74


End file.
